Eyes on Me
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: A crossover by Kate... A steamy fic about Catherine and Stella- FROM CSI:NY Hope you enjoy... Written for Suzanne, Andry and Honor mostly... haha


**Something a little different for friends... A.K.A -- Honor, Suzanne and Andry... :)... Hope you like...**

**Crossover with CSI:NY :)... ENJOY**

**Disclaimer --*Mumbles* Nothing ... still nothing...**

* * *

Catherine sat in the hotel room by herself, wondering if her secret date had gotten the message and the key to the room. She was ready for the meeting. She had taken the time to strip of her clothes and then slipped into the ass-less chaps she knew her date loved and had fanaticised about. The redhead was now sitting in a chair, looking at the clock. Her date was already a half hour late.

"Screw this." Catherine said standing. It was winter in New York and she was starting to get cold. As she bent to pick up her shirt, the door flew open.

"Oh, God! Sorry I'm late, I…" The woman stopped midsentence as she kicked the door closed. "Well, hello there." Stella grinned as she saw Catherine's ass. The redhead turned around and crossed her arms over her naked breasts.

"You're late." Catherine said angrily.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Stella said as she wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist. As much as the redhead wanted to be angry at Stella, she couldn't help but love the warmth of her body, she was cold after all. Catherine uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Stella's waist as she placed her face in the nook of the brunette's neck. Stella used a hand to lift Catherine's chin and placed her lips against the redhead's. Catherine moaned as Stella's tongue slid into her mouth. The redhead grabbed the bottom of Stella's sweater and pulled it off. Catherine moaned again as Stella's warm skin made contact with hers.

"Jesus, I hate New York winters." Catherine groaned as she shivered. Stella laughed and slid her hands down to Catherine's ass. The redhead's skin was freezing cold.

"Oh! Wow! You are cold," Stella said, "My poor baby, freezing her ass off here." She added placing her lips against Catherine's again. The brunette pushed Catherine back until they collapsed onto the bed. Stella broke the kiss and stood in front of Catherine. The redhead's body tingled as she watched Stella take off her jeans with a little hip shake. The waist of Stella's pants slid over her round hips and fell to the floor. Catherine smiled at the sight of Stella in her black bra and thong. Now, the brunette was thin, but her Greek heritage caused her to have gorgeous round hips and a very nice ass. Catherine sat up and placed her hands on Stella's hips, entangling her finger in the thong straps and pulled the brunette forward. The redhead placed her face in the valley between Stella's breasts and placed a gentle kiss on it as she pulled the black, lacy bra off. Catherine moved both her hands to Stella's round breasts before wrapping her lips over the left nipple. Stella moaned as the stress of a day's work melted away with Catherine's actions. The brunette wrapped her fingers in Catherine's fiery locks before she ran them down the redhead's back. Catherine's lips finally left Stella's breast and made their way to the brunette's jaw line. Stella pushed Catherine down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I wore the chaps, did you notice?" Catherine grinned as Stella straddled her waist.

"Honey, the first thing I saw when I walked through that door was your naked ass; do you really think I took the time to look at the chaps?" Stella replied as she lowered herself to place her lips against Catherine's. Their lips met again and they continued kissing. The brunette's hands crawled down to Catherine's stomach as she undid the belt to the leather chaps. With a swift move, Stella pushed the pants over Catherine's hips and the redhead took it to herself to kick them off. Catherine sat up placed her hands on Stella's butt and she gave it a good squeeze. Stella sighed and looked into Catherine's eyes.

"I've told you every time we've been together that I hate when you do that." She said as she slid her hands on Catherine's stomach.

"I know, but I can't resist those goddess-like curves." Catherine said as she placed a soft kiss on Stella's stomach. The brunette laughed as Catherine moved her hands to pull down the black thong. Now both fully naked, they collapsed on the bed again. They arms and legs tangled with each other as their kiss got more passionate. After a quick, but short struggle for control, Stella ended up on top and in charge. Catherine moaned as the brunette's hands slid slowly down her body. Stella moved her body slightly, so she could easily slip a hand down between Catherine's legs. She wasn't surprised when she felt the dripping warmth; it has been three weeks since their last meeting. Catherine moaned through their kiss as Stella ran a hand over her folds.

"Oh, God! Stella just fuck me, I've waited three weeks." Catherine whispered quickly into Stella's ear.

"Relax, honey, I'll get to it." Stella said as she began her index finger on Catherine's clit.

"Oh, Stel, yes, oh, wow." Catherine moaned as the brunette's finger worked its magic. Tired of waiting to get what she wanted, Catherine took Stella's hand and slid two of the brunette's finger inside of her before she started to move her hips.

"Okay, then." Stella laughed. The brunette began thrusting her fingers in and out of Catherine's wet center. The redhead was trying her best not to make too many sounds, but after a few minutes, she couldn't hold it in.

"Oh, God! Stel, oh, honey, that's it! Right there." Catherine moaned as she moved her hips faster. Stella brought her other hand to Catherine's right breast and squeezed it, gently pinching the hardened nipple. As she did so Catherine's muscles closed in on the brunette's fingers, forcing Stella to plunge her fingers deeper into the redhead.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Catherine moaned louder as she tilted her head back. Stella decided to send Catherine as far over the edge as possible. The brunette lowered her head and began sucking on Catherine's ultra sensitive clit. The yells that were coming out of Catherine's mouth were the perfect indicator to show Stella her actions were working. Both of the redhead's hand wrapped into Stella's hair and Catherine's walls trapped Stella's fingers inside of her. As Stella gave on last flick on her tongue over Catherine's engorged clit, the redhead let out a long and loud moan and the brunette felt Catherine's sweet nectar cover her fingers.

"Oh, baby, you're perfect." Stella whispered as she gave Catherine's clit a kiss. The redhead felt the soft curls brush her inner thighs as Stella's tongue ran over her folds, licking the juices with every swipe.

"Oh, Stel." The redhead moaned entangling her fingers in the bronze hair. Stella gently stroked Catherine's thighs before crawling back up between Catherine's legs. The bronze haired goddess pressed her lips against Catherine's and kissed her passionately. As they kissed, the redhead's hands slid down Stella's back and over the brunette's round ass. Catherine let out a giggle as her feelings and her mischievousness over took her again. She placed both hands on Stella's ass and gave it a tight squeeze. The brunette broke the kiss and sighed as she looked into Catherine's eyes.

"I know, I know, don't do it again." Catherine grinned.

"No, if you really need to squeeze it, go ahead, squeeze to your little heart's desire." Stella said as she pressed her lips against Catherine's. The redhead smiled through the kiss as her fingers dug into Stella's backside again. The brunette groaned and slid her hands down to entangle her fingers with Catherine's and pulled them over their heads. A huge shiver went through Catherine's body.

"Fucking winter." The redhead mumbled as she shivered again. Stella laughed and she rolled off Catherine and got off the bed.

"Where you going?" Catherine asked panicked.

"To turn on the heat." Stella said with a smile. Stella ran to the thermostat, adjusted the heat and ran back to slip under the covers with Catherine. The brunette lay behind Catherine, wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Now, are you going to be able to sleep in this cold New York night?" Stella asked Catherine with a grin.

"I'm warm and in your arms, of course I will." Catherine smiled. Stella kissed the redhead's cheek and closed her eyes ready to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet Greek goddess." Catherine whispered before going to sleep herself.

* * *

**Let Kate know what you think now children... :) tehe**


End file.
